Lips of an Angel
by Renthead621
Summary: Teenage Roger meets beautiful girl with ties to his future in Alphabet City. Resubmission.
1. Chapter 1

Roger Davis was 16 year old and a junior at Scarsdale High school when he got the nerve up to talk to her. She was blond and beautiful. Julianna Erickson. She sounded like she should have been an actress or a model or something. She looked like she could be one too. Her beautiful blue eyes and long soft looking blond hair had every guy in school wanting to date her. He had been watching her for the last 2 years. She went to catholic school before entering Scarsdale High School, but never got up the nerve until today to approach her. They were in chorus class together and he usually sat in the back on the other side of the room. But today was different. He entered the class room and looked up at her. He took a deep breath and started towards her.

"Hey, I'm Roger. Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked as he entered the chorus room.

"No, of course not. I'm Jules." she smiled sitting in her seat.

"I know. We were in the same English class last year." he smiled looking over at her.

"Oh right. You were the one who kept quoting Bruce Springsteen songs, right?" she laughed looking over at him.

"Yeah, that's me. I like the Boss. What kind of music do you like?" he asked happy that she was talking to him.

"I like all kinds of music. Springsteen, Rick Springfield, Bon Jovi, stuff like that." she laughed looking over at him flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"I like Bon Jovi too." he laughed looking over at her.

"I guess we have something in common, don't we?" she smiled looking up at him. Her piercing blue eyes made him smiled more. He couldn't help it.

"Do you maybe want to go out to lunch with me? We can talk more." he whispered as the teacher entered the class room.

"Yeah, I'd like that Roger." she smiled looking up at him as the teacher began handing out lyric sheets.

"Cool." he smiled looking over at her before taking his lyric sheet as class started. He couldn't believe he not only talked to her, but he asked her out to lunch and she said yes. He sung his heart out that day in class smiling at Jules the whole time.

* * *

><p>"Hey Roger, over here." Tom Collins called out. He was a senior and lived down the block from Roger.<p>

"Hey Collins. Do you know Jules?" he asked smiling down at her.

"No, I don't. Hi Jules. I'm Tom Collins but everyone just calls me Collins." he smiled looking up at her.

"Hi Collins. It's nice to meet you." she smiled sitting down at the table.

"Where's Mark and Benny?" Roger asked looking down at him.

"Benny got busted for cutting out yesterday, so he's stuck eating lunch in detention and Mark should be here soon." he smiled looking over at him.

"I told him not to cut out." Roger laughed looking down at him. "I'm gonna get my lunch. What kind of pizza do you like Jules?" he asked looking down at her.

"Pepperoni, please. And can I get a diet orange soda?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure. I'll be right back." he smiled looking down at her before going to the counter for the food.

"OK." she smiled looking up at him.

"So, I see Roger finally got up the nerve to talk to you." Collins smiled picking up his can of soda.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking over at him.

"Roger's had a crush on you since he was a freshman." he smiled looking over at her.

"He has? He didn't tell me that." she smiled looking up at Roger who was waiting for the pizza.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that." he said embarrassed.

"No, it's OK. I've had a crush on him for a while too." she smiled as he came over with the soda's.

"The pizza's almost ready." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thanks Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"Do you want anything on it? Salt, garlic?" he asked looking down at her.

"Parmesean cheese?" she asked smiling up at him.

"OK." he smiled going back to the counter taking the plates and the parmesean cheese. "Here you go." he smiled sitting next to her handing her the parmesean cheese.

"Thank you Roger." she smiled shaking the cheese onto her slice.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to finish up a project in film class." Mark smiled as he rushed into the pizzeria.

"Hey Mark, do you know Jules?" Collins smiled as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Um yeah, hey." he smiled looking down at her.

"Hi Mark. We have film making together the last couple of years, right?" she smiled wiping the grease from her mouth.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" he asked sitting next to Collins.

"Roger asked me eat lunch with him." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"Cool. If you want, you can come to my house after school. We don't usually do much, we just hang out and watch MTV." he smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'd really like that. I'm usually just go home until my dad gets home from work anyway. Would it be OK if I brought my sister April? She's in 9th and I don't want her to be home alone." she smiled looking over at Mark.

"That would be cool. The more the merrier." Collins smiled looking down at her.

"OK." she smiled, as they continued eating their lunch, she and Roger kept smiling at each other. Collins and Mark knew something was happening between them.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" Roger asked standing outside the school waiting for Jules and her sister.<p>

"Yeah, we're ready. Roger this is my sister April. April, this is my friend Roger." she smiled propping her pink knapsack onto her shoulder.

"Hi Roger. It's nice to meet you." April smiled politely.

"Hi April." he smiled looking down at Jules as they started towards Mark's house.

"So how did you and Jules meet?" April asked looking up at them.

"In chorus class. I told you that." Jules smiled looking over at her.

"I know. I just want to hear from Roger." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, we were in chorus class and I sat next to her." he smiled looking down at her.

"Roger's a really good singer too. You should hear him." Jules smiled looking over at her sister.

"You're not too bad either." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"I've heard Jules sing. I would love to hear you though." she smiled looking up at Roger as Roger smiled down at Jules.

"Actually, I play guitar too. I wanna go to NYU and then be a rock star in New York City." he smiled looking down at Jules. April could tell he only had eyes for Jules.

"That would be really cool. But what are you gonna sing? Springsteen or Bon Jovi?" Julianna asked laughing.

"A little of both." he laughed looking down at her as they got to Mark's house.

"That sounds cool." she smiled as he led them to the back yard.

"Jules, can I talk to you for a minute?" April asked holding her arm.

"I'll be right there Roger, OK?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Sure. We're just gonna be in the back yard." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK." she smiled looking over at him as she and April stood on the side of the house. "What April?" she asked looking over at her sister.

"Roger likes you, doesn't he?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah and I like him too. So?" she asked looking at her.

"You know dad will never let you date him." she said looking over at her.

"Dad said I could start dating when I was 16 and in case you forgot, I turned 16 last June." she said looking over at her.

"Yeah, but look at him. He wears a leather jacket and look how long his hair is. Dad will never let you date a musician." she said looking over at her.

"Yeah well the joy of this is, I'm the one who's gonna be dating him, not dad." she said walking away from her.

"Whatever." April said quietly before following her.

"Is everything OK?" Roger asked handing her a can of diet orange soda.

"Yeah, just sister stuff." she smiled looking over at him.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked looking down at her.

"Sure. Um, April this is Mark and Collins. Guys, this is my sister April. Be good, I'll be right back." she smiled looking over at April.

"I'm not a baby Jules." April said looking over at her before Jules and Roger walked away to the far end of the yard.

"What's the matter Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing. Um... I like you Jules and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?" he asked looking down at her nervously.

"I like you too Roger and I would love to go out with you." she smiled looking up at him.

"Really?" he asked sort of surprised.

"Yeah, I would." she laughed looking up into his green eyes what were sparkling.

"Um, I was thinking maybe we can go out on a date this friday night. Maybe a movie or something." he suggested looking down into her blue eyes.

"OK, I'd like that. But um... there's one thing. You have to meet my dad before we go out. He's kind of over protective that way." she said looking down at her feet.

"I can do that. How about I walk you and April home and he can meet me today?" he suggested looking down at her.

"OK, I'd like that." she smiled as he reached down to hold her hand.

"Do you want to get back to everyone else?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, maybe we should. They're staring at us like we're about to burst into flames or something." she laughed looking up at him.

"OK, let's go." he smiled holding her hand tight and leading her over to everyone else. As they hung out Roger put his arm around Jules' shoulders and held her close to him. Mark brought a radio out and they started playing tapes. Roger and Jules sung along to a lot of the songs. Their voices meshed perfectly. After a while, April pointed out the time.

"We have to go Jules. Dad's gonna be home soon." she said getting up from the chair.

"OK, are you ready Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Roger smiled looking over at Mark and Collins before they left the yard.

"So what movie do you want to see on friday?" she asked looking up at Roger who was holding her hand.

"Whatever movie you want. I'll be happy no matter what movie we see." he smiled looking down at her.

"Why's that?" she laughed looking up at him.

"Because I'll be on a date with you." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"You're sweet." she smiled as they got to Jules and April's house.

"I'll start dinner." April smiled looking over at them.

"Thanks April." Jules smiled looking over at her as she and Roger sat on the front porch.

"So, it's just you, April and your dad?" he asked caressing her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah, my mom died after she had April." she told him looking up at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said looking down into her blue eyes.

"I don't remember since I was so little when she died. I never knew what it was like having a mom." she said looking into his green eyes.

"You're not missing much. My mom's a pain." he said reaching over to caress her face.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter." she smiled as they moved closer to each other.

"You have beautiful eyes Jules." he smiled looking deep down into her blue eyes as he leaned down towards her lips.

"So do you." she smiled bringing her lips closer to his. As their lips touched, they both felt the spark. They leaned closer to deepen the kiss. It was Jules' first kiss and it was perfect. Roger was so tender. Just then, Dr. Erickson pulled into the driveway. "Um... my dad's home." she said pulling away from him.

"OK. I can't wait to meet him." he said smiling down at her.

"Julianna, who's your friend?" he asked as he approached the house.

"Daddy, this is Roger. Roger, this is my dad." she said standing up quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Erickson." Roger smiled holding his hand out to the older man.

"Likewise Roger. How do you know Julianna?" he asked looking into the boy's green eyes as he gave him a brisk handshake.

"We go to school together sir." he smiled looking down at Jules.

"That's nice. Are you staying for dinner?" he asked looking down at him.

"No sir. I have to be getting home. My mom is expecting me." he answered looking at the older man.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Roger. I hope to see you again soon." he smiled looking down at Jules, who was smiling up at Roger.

"Me too sir. I'll see you at school tomorrow Jules." Roger smiled brushing her hand with his.

"OK Roger. Bye." she smiled watching him leave the porch.

"Are you dating him?" Dr. Erickson asked looking down at her.

"Yeah. You said I could start dating when I was 16 and I've been 16 for 3 months." she told him defensively.

"I didn't say anything." he smiled looking down at her.

"Really? You mean I can go out with him?" she asked smiling up at him.

"He seems to be a well mannered young man." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thanks daddy. You're the best." she smiled looking up at him before they went into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe dad is actually letting you go out with Roger." April smiled sitting on Jules' bed watching her get ready for her date with Roger.

"Well believe it." she smiled brushing her hair.

"You really like him, don't you?" she asked smiling up at her.

"Yeah I do. And he likes me too." she smiled turning around to look at her.

"I can tell. He looks at you all the time." she laughed looking up at her.

"Is that so hard to believe? That a guy like Roger would like me?" she asked looking down at her.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I just wish a guy would look at me the way Roger looks at you." she said laying down on the bed.

"April, you're only 14. A guy will look at you like that, don't worry about it." she smiled walking over to sit next to her on the bed.

"I hope so." she smiled looking up at her. "You better hurry up. Roger will be here soon and then you're gonna have the most amazing first date." she smiled looking at her.

"I already had the most amazing first kiss ever." she smiled remembering the kiss Roger gave her a few days earlier.

"He looks like he would be a great kisser." she laughed looking up at her.

"April. That's my boyfriend you're talking about." she laughed pushing her sister.

"Sorry, but Roger's hot." she laughed looking over at her.

"And he's my boyfriend, so don't forget it little sister." she smiled getting up and finishing getting ready.

"I know Jules." she smiled as the doorbell rang.

"Oh my God. Can you run down and get that? I don't want dad to embarrass." she said looking over at her obviously nervous.

"Sure, but remember, you owe me." she laughed climbing off of the bed and leaving the room.

"Thanks April." she smiled looking over at her as she checked herself out in the mirror one more time before leaving the room herself.

"Hi Roger. Jules'll be down in a minute." April smiled looking up at him as Dr. Erickson came in from the living room.

"Thanks April. Hi Mr. Erickson, how are you?" he asked smiling at the older man.

"I'm fine Roger. You look nice." he smiled looking over at Roger who was wearing nice blue jeans and a denim button down shirt and his hair was neat.

"Thank you sir." he smiled as Jules came down the stairs. She was wearing black jeans and a light blue short sleave sweater. "Wow. You look beautiful Jules." he smiled looking up at her.

"Thank you Roger. You look great too." she smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"11 o'clock Julianna, OK?" Dr. Erickson smiled looking over at them.

"OK daddy. Thanks. I'll see you later." she smiled looking up at him as they started to leave the house when Roger turned around.

"Thank you for letting me and Jules go out, sir." Roger smiled looking over at him.

"No problem son. Just take care of my girl, OK?" he asked smiled looking over at him.

"I will. I promise." Roger smiled looking over at him as they left the house.

"My dad is so lame." she laughed looking up at him.

"Well I understand where he's coming from. You're my girl too." he smiled looking down at her.

"You really do look great Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"No way. You're the one who looks amazing. I can't believe I'm gonna be seen with you." he smiled taking her into his arms.

"Thank you Roger." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Thank you for saying yes." he smiled caressing her face.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for taking me out Roger. I had a great time." Jules smiled looking up at him as they stood outside the Erickson residence after their date.<p>

"Me too. But any time I spend with you is a great time." he smiled looking down into her blue eyes.

"I can't wait to do this again." she smiled looking up at him.

"Me neither." he smiled before leaning down to kiss her.

"I better go inside. I don't want my dad to come out here and have a heart attack thinking you kept me out past curfew." she laughed looking up at him with her arms around his neck.

"OK Baby. I'll call you tomorrow, OK? Maybe we can hang out together." he smiled looking down at her.

"I would really like that. Bye." she smiled leaning up to kiss him again before going into the house.

"Julianna, is that you?" Dr. Erickson asked looking up from his book.

"Yeah daddy, it's me." she smiled as she entered the living room.

"How was your date with Roger?" he asked looking up at her.

"It was amazing daddy. We saw The Lost Boys." she laughed looking down at him.

"That vampire movie? For your first date?" he asked looking up at her confused.

"Well he likes vampire movies like me." she laughed sitting in the chair next to him.

"Oh, a boy after your own heart." he laughed looking up at her.

"He's really great daddy. I really like him. Thank you for letting me go out with him." she smiled looking over at him.

"I like him too sweetheart. He seems like a very nice boy." he smiled looking over at her.

"He is daddy. I promise." she smiled getting up to kiss his cheek. "I'm gonna go check on April and then go to bed, OK?" she smiled looking down at him.

"I think she's in your room watching a movie, waiting for you." he laughed looking up at her.

"Oh great. Like I didn't see that coming." she laughed. "Is it OK if me and Roger hang out together tomorrow?" she asked looking down at him.

"I don't see why not." he smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks daddy. You're the best." she smiled before rushing up the stairs to her room.

"So how was it? What movie did you see? Tell me everything." April asked sitting up in the bed.

"It was amazing. He took me to see The Lost Boys." she smiled sitting on the bed with her.

"That new vampire movie with Corey Feldman and Corey Haim. No way. How was it?" she asked folding her legs under her.

"It was great. Roger likes vampire movies too." she laughed looking over at her.

"Good thing because you're obsessed with them." she laughed looking over at her.

"Yeah well, he is my perfect guy." she smiled laying down on her bed.

"You are so lucky." she smiled looking at her.

"I am pretty lucky, huh?" she smiled putting her hands behind her head.

"Yeah you are." she smiled laying next to her as the sisters lay together to finish watching the movie before falling asleep.

"Julianna, phone." Dr. Erickson called out knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in dad." she called out as he opened the door bringing the cordless phone with him. "Who is it?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'll give you one guess." he laughed handing her the phone.

"Hi Roger." she laughed rubbing her eyes as she sat up in her bed as April smiled next to her.

"Hey Baby. What time do you want me to pick you up today?" he asked smiling as he lay in his bed.

"How about in an hour? I have to take a shower and stuff." she smiled looking down at April.

"I don't think I can wait that long." he whined running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to hurry, OK?" she laughed folding her legs under her.

"OK. I'll see you in a little while." he laughed leaning back against his headboard.

"OK Baby. I'll see you in a bit." she smiled looking down at her lap.

"Bye Baby." he smiled looking up at his ceiling.

"Bye Roger." she laughed looking over at April before they hung up the phone.

"You're gonna hang out with Roger today?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yeah. He can't wait to see me." she smiled putting the phone down on the bed in front of her.

"He is so sweet." she smiled looking up at her.

"He really is April." she smiled looking down at her before getting out of her bed and starting to get ready to go.

"Are you falling in love with him?" she asked looking over at her.

"I don't know. Maybe. I mean, I can see myself falling in love with him." she smiled looking over at her.

"He's falling for you, you know?" she asked looking up at her.

"I know." she smiled as she started towards the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"Hi Baby." Roger smiled as Jules came down the stairs. She was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt.<p>

"Hi Roger." she smiled leaning up to kiss him. "Daddy, I'm leaving. I'll be back later, OK?" she yelled as Mr. Erickson came out from the kitchen.

"Do you kids want breakfast first? I'm making a huge spread." he asked smiling at them.

"We would love that Dr. Erickson." Roger smiled looking over at him with his arm around Jules' shoulder.

"We would?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked smiling down at her.

"OK daddy. Thanks." she smiled looking up at her father.

"I'll set 2 more plates." he smiled going into the kitchen.

"I'll help you sir." Roger smiled kissing Jules' head before going into the kitchen as April ran down the stairs.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked looking over at her.

"Dad invited Roger and me to stay for breakfast." she laughed looking over at her.

"And you wanted to?" she asked looking at her surprised.

"No, my wonderful boyfriend did." she smiled looking over at her.

"Oh yeah. He definitely wants dad to like him." she laughed looking over at her.

"It's working." she smiled looking over at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"OK, so what are you gonna do after graduation?" Jules asked Roger as he held her in his arms in the Erickson living room after school.

"I told you. I want to go to NYU and be a rock star in New York City." he smiled looking down at her.

"When you're rich and famous, I hope you don't forget us little people." she laughed looking up at him.

"I'll never forget you Baby. You're gonna be right there with me." he smiled as she sat up to look at him.

"I am?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah you are. At least I hope you will be. I love you Jules." he smiled looking up at her.

"You do?" she asked looking up at him.

"Jules, you have no idea how much I love you. This last few months have been the best ever." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled quietly lifting her hand up to caress his cheek before leaning in to kiss him.

"I love hearing you say that to me." he smiled leaning in to kiss her again.

"Roger, being with you these last 3 months have made me feel so special." she smiled as tears rose to her eyes.

"You are special Jules. Don't ever forget that, OK?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"I won't. I promise." she smiled leaning in to hold him tight.

"Jules, can you help me with my english homework please? I don't understand this shit." April said running down the stairs.

"Um... yeah. I'll be there in a minute." she smiled wiping her eyes.

"Are you OK?" she asked seeing her sisters eyes were red.

"Yeah, I'm great. I gotta go help April. I'll be right back. Put on the stereo, OK?" she asked smiling at him.

"OK Baby. I love you." he whispered kissing her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled getting up from the couch.

"You what?" April asked quietly as they went up the stairs.

"Roger told me he loved me." she smiled as they ran to April's room.

"No way. It's about time." she laughed grabbing Jules' arm and dragging her to the bed.

"I know. I think he's been wanting to for a while." she smiled looking over at her.

"And you said it back, right?" she asked looking over at her.

"Of course I did. I love him April. I really love him." she smiled looking over at her.

"I knew it 3 months ago." she laughed looking over at her.

"Yeah I know. Now what do you need help with?" she asked looking over at her.

"It can wait. Go back down to Roger. I'll figure it out." she smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks April." she smiled looking over at her before getting up and going back downstairs. When she got to the living room, she heard Bon Jovi playing on the stereo. "Hey Baby." she smiled looking over at him.

"Hey. Is everything OK?" he asked looking over at her.

"It couldn't be better." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him long and hard.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling at her as he caressed her soft skin.

"For being my boyfriend and loving me." she smiled looking over at him.

* * *

><p>"This is incredible." Jules smiled looking at Roger's new car. It was a metallic blue 1976 Chevy Nova.<p>

"Thanks. My dad said it was about time I had a car of my own." he smiled with is arm around her shoulder.

"I love it." she smiled looking up at him.

"Do you wanna go for a ride?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah, let's go for a ride." she called out excitedly before running to the passenger side door.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked starting up the car.

"Anywhere as long as we're together." she smiled looking over at him.

"I have an idea." he smiled putting the car into drive and starting to drive. As they drove, he held her hand tight. They had been dating for over a year and it was great. They were inseparable. They still hung out with Benny, Mark, Collins and April, but they were together most of the time. As he pulled into a secluded little area, he put the car in park and turned it off.

"Roger, we've been here a million times." she laughed looking over at him.

"But not in my own car." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"Oh yeah? Then maybe we should commemorate the occasion another way." she smiled seductively.

"What do you mean Baby?" he asked confused.

"I'm ready Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled looking up at him.

"I love you Jules." whispered holding her face in his hands.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled as they began kissing again. This time it was more passionate then they had kissed one another in the last year of their relationship as they made their way to the back seat and made love for the first time.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'm great Roger." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you so much Jules." he smiled caressing her hair.

"I know Roger. I love you so much too." she smiled looking up at him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Jules, I want you to come with me when I go to New York City." he said looking down at her.

"You want me to leave with you when you go to New York City?" she asked lifting her head up to look at him.

"Yeah. Jules, I don't want to be without you." he said looking down at her.

"I don't want to be without you either, but how? My dad wants me to go to Brown, like he did." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, I don't want you to go to Rhode Island. I want to be with you." he said looking down at her.

"I don't want to go either, but my dad has his heart set on me going to the same college as he did." she said looking up into his green eyes.

"But Baby, you want to go to NYU. They have a great filmmaking department there. And that's where Collins is going and he said it's really cool. He's renting this awesome loft that used to be a music studio or something and when we graduate, he said we can live with him." she said looking down at her.

"I would love to do that. You have no idea how much I would love to do that. But I'm afraid my dad won't let me go. He wants me to be a doctor, like him." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, if you don't want to be a doctor, you shouldn't have to be. You should be able to be a filmmaker like you want to." he said looking down at her.

"OK. I'll do it. I'll be 18 by then. What's the worst that he can do to me?" she said smiling up at him.

"It's gonna be great Baby. You'll see. We'll have a blast." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I know we will. Because we'll be together." she smiled holding him close.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy, why are you being like this? You know being a doctor is your dream, not mine." Jules argued looking up at her father at the dinner table.

"Julianna, you were fine with going to Brown and then med school until Roger came into the picture." he yelled putting his fork down.

"No I wasn't. I always wanted to be a filmmaker. Why do you think I kept taking all those film classes in 9th and 10th grades? Because I was bored?" she asked looking over at him.

"Julianna, you're going to Brown and that's it." he yelled looking over at her.

"Or what daddy? You're gonna ground me? I'll be 18 by the time I go. You can't stop me. It's my life." she asked looking over at him.

"Or I'm not paying for college, that's or what." he yelled looking over at her.

"Fine, don't pay for college. I'll work and do it on my own. But I want to go to NYU with Roger." she yelled getting up and running up to her room.

"Julianna Rose, get down here." he yelled getting up from the table.

"Dad, maybe you should let her cool off. You know how Jules gets." April said looking up at her father.

"What has gotten into her?" he asked looking down at his youngest daughter.

"Dad, her and Roger are in love. They just want to be together." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." he said looking down at her.

"I thought you liked Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"I do, but I worry about them living in the city together. I'm afraid she's gonna throw her life away." he said looking down at her.

"Daddy, you aren't gonna be able to stop them for much longer and if you keep trying, guess what?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm gonna lose her forever, I know." he said sitting down at the table.

"Daddy, you just have to believe that she's gonna make the right decision." she said looking over at him.

"I know they're sleeping together." he said looking over at her.

"How do you know that?" she asked looking over at him.

"I can tell by the way they are with each other. I was young once too, you know. I just don't want her to marry him and forget about school." he said looking down at her.

"She's not gonna get married and forget about school. She wants to be a filmmaker too much." she said looking over at him.

"But she's so smart. She can be a doctor one day." he said looking over at her.

"But dad, she doesn't want to be a doctor. She wants to be a filmmaker. You can't make her do something she doesn't want to do." she said looking over at him.

"I know. How did you get so smart?" he asked smiling at her.

"I have you and Jules." she smiled looking over at him.

"Do you want to go check up on your sister?" he asked looking over at her.

"Um, yeah. Can I?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll clean up." he smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks daddy." she smiled looking up at him before getting up to go upstairs to Jules' room. "Jules, it's me, can I come in?" she asked opening the door.

"Go away April. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." she yelled crying into her pillow.

"Jules, I'm just trying to help." she said opening the door more.

"You can't help April. No one can." she cried holding her pillow tighter as she started to cry more.

"Dad's thinking about letting you go to NYU with Roger." she said closing the door as she entered the room more.

"Why would he change his mind?" she asked looking over at her.

"Because the main reason why he didn't want you to go was because he was afraid you were gonna marry Roger and forget about school." she said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to forget about school. I want to be a filmmaker and Roger wants to be a rock star. There's too much we have to do with our lives." she said looking over at her.

"Dad knows you and Roger are having sex, you know?" she asked looking over at her.

"So what. I'm almost 18 and it's not like me and Roger just started dating. We've been together for over a year." she said looking over at her.

"Are you guys using protection?" she asked looking over at her.

"Of course we are." she lied looking into her sisters blue eyes. Although it wasn't a complete lie. They used protection most of the time. But sometimes they forgot or just didn't have any with them.

"OK. Because I think what dad's most afraid of is you getting pregnant before you're out of school." she said looking over at her.

"I know what I'm doing April. I want to do so much stuff before that happens. And so does Roger. Don't worry. We're being careful." she said looking over at her.

"I hope so." she smiled looking over at her as she left the room.

"Me too." she whispered looking down at her belly. She was a week late for her period and hasn't told Roger that she suspected that she was pregnant. He didn't want kids yet either and she didn't want to worry him for nothing. She was planning on going to the free clinic for a pregnancy test the next day. She told April and her father she was hanging out with Roger and told Roger she had to go to the mall with her dad to look for a prom dress.

* * *

><p>"You are indeed pregnant Miss Erickson." the nurse said looking over at her.<p>

"Um...what am I gonna do?" she asked looking over at her.

"Well you have a couple of choices. You can either keep the baby." she started when Jules cut her off.

"No way. My dad will kill me and me and my boyfriend and I have too much to do before we get married and have kids." she said looking over at her.

"You can give the baby up for adoption." she suggested looking over at her.

"Then my dad will have to know that I'm pregnant. I can't." she said looking over at her.

"OK, well you know what your only choice is then sweetie?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I know." she said looking over at her as tears rose to her eyes.

"Sweetie, would you like to go home and talk to your boyfriend. Maybe together you two will be able to figure something out." she told her looking down at her.

"No, I can't. I know my boyfriend will want to keep the baby and there's no way. I have to do this. It's the only thing I can do. For both of us" she said looking over at her.

"OK sweetie, well we can make an appointment for you, but you'll have to have someone come with you." she said looking over at her.

"OK. No problem." she said wiping her eyes.

"OK sweetie. Let's get you taken care of." the nurse said looking down at her as she got up to make the appointment.

"Roger, I'm so sorry Baby." she said looking down at her belly as tears rolled down her face. She didn't know who she was gonna get to go with her, but she had to find someone she could trust not to tell Roger. All of her friends were his friends and she didn't want to tell April because she knew she would try to convince her to keep the baby and she knew it just wasn't possible at this point in her life.

"Here you go sweetie. You're appointment is next week. Is that OK with you?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you." she said wiping her face before leaving the clinic. She didn't know what she was gonna do. The prom was in 4 days and then she had to find someone who could come with her back to the clinic, who would keep it from Roger. When she walked into the house, April followed her to her room.

"Jules, where were you?" she asked closing the door behind her.

"I was with Roger, like I told you." she asked looking over at her.

"Roger's mom called here. Roger was in a car accident." she said looking over at her.

"Oh my God. Is he OK?" she asked looking over at her starting to cry.

"He's in the hospital. But you were supposed to be with him." she said looking over at her.

"What hospital April?" she asked looking over at her.

"Scarsdale General. Are you gonna answer me, or what?" she asked as Jules ran out of her room.

"Not now April. I gotta go. Tell dad where I'm gonna be and I don't know what time I'm gonna be home." she said slamming the door behind her as she rushed over to Mark's house. When she got there she rang the doorbell, but didn't know if anyone was home. She was about to walk away when Mark answered the door.

"Jules, what's the matter?" he asked opening the door seeing she was upset.

"Roger was in a car accident. Can you drive me to the hospital? Please?" she cried looking up at him.

"Yeah sure. Let me just get my keys." he said looking over at her.

"Thanks Mark. I really appreciate it." she said wiping her eyes.

"Is he OK?" he asked looking over at her.

"I don't know. April talked to his mom and she didn't say anything. I don't know what I'm gonna do if anything happened to him Mark. Nothing can happen to him." she cried looking over at him.

"I'm sure he's fine Jules. You know Roger. He would never leave you." he laughed taking her hand trying to lighten the mood.

"Mark what am I gonna do?" she cried looking over at him.

"He's gonna be OK Jules." he said squeezing her hand.

"I hope so Mark." she said looking down at her belly before looking out her window. When they got to the hospital she rushed into the emergency room to find Mrs. Davis.

"Julianna sweetie, he's gonna be OK. The doctor said he just has a broken wrist and a concussion. They're gonna keep him over night for observation, but he's gonna be OK." she said getting up to go to her.

"Can I see him? Please?" she asked looking over at her.

"Sure sweetie. He's been asking for you. He said you were gonna be with April and your dad and April thought you were with Roger." she said looking over at her.

"It's a long story Mrs. Davis. I'm gonna go see him, OK?" she said wiping her eyes as Mark stood behind her.

"OK sweetie. He's in the third room on the right. He might be resting though." she said reaching up to wipe the tears from her face.

"Thank you Mrs. Davis." she said before turning around to go to the room where Roger was. "Roger." she whispered entering the room. He was sleeping in the bed. His face was bruised and there was blood in his hairline. His wrist had a cast on it that went all the way up his arm to his elbow. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She took his hand and leaned her head on the bed and cried.

"Jules? Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger. I should be asking you that question." she said looking up at him wiping her eyes.

"I'm fine Baby. I zigged when I should have zagged." he smiled looking down at her.

"Roger, you broke your wrist and you have a concussion. That's serious." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, I'm fine really. I'm only gonna be here overnight for observation and my wrist'll heal in 6 weeks. I won't be able to do the worm at the prom, but I wasn't gonna do it before either, so it's OK." he joked as she got up from the bed.

"Roger, you could have killed yourself." she told him with her hands on her hips.

"Jules, why are you freaking out like this? A deer ran out and I couldn't stop in time. But I'm fine." he said looking up at her.

"Roger, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." she cried looking over at him.

"Jules, come here." he asked holding his good arm out to her.

"I'm sorry Roger. I was just really scared for you." she said looking down at her belly before looking at him.

"I'm OK Baby." he said taking her hand and lifting it up to his lips to kiss it.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? I'm sure your mom could get them to let me and I'm sure my dad will too." she said looking up at him.

"Are you OK Jules?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just scared. I wanna stay with you." she said getting up to lay in the bed next to him.

"OK Baby. I'd like that. Are you OK? You're acting weird." he smiled leaning up to kiss her before laying his head on her chest.

"Roger, I need to tell you something and I don't know how." she said not looking at him.

"What's the matter Baby?" he asked looking up at her.

"Um... Roger, I'm um... I'm pregnant." she said looking down into his green eyes.

"You're what? Baby, are you sure?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I went to the free clinic today. They confirmed it." she said as tears fell from her eyes running her fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked looking up at her.

"I don't know. I was scared I guess." she said looking down at him.

"Baby, it's gonna be OK, you know? We're gonna have a baby." he smiled looking up at her.

"You're happy?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, Jules I am. I love you and you love me. I want to marry you and have a family with you." he smiled looking up at her.

"But Roger, what about college? What about you being a rock star?" she asked looking down at him.

"I can do that when the baby gets older. I need to get a job to support you and our baby." he smiled starting to caress her belly.

"Really?" she asked looking down at him starting to smile.

"Jules I love you so much." he smiled as he reached up to caress her face.

"I love you so much too Roger." she smiled leaning down to kiss him before leaning her head back to relax. The next morning Roger woke up early and looked up at Jules. She looked so beautiful when she slept. He looked down to her flat belly and put his good hand on it.

"Hey little one. Me and your mommy are gonna love you like crazy." he said smiling down as he caressed her belly. Just then Jules woke up.

"Hey Baby. What are you doing?" she smiled looking over at him.

"Nothing. Just bonding with my baby." he smiled looking over at her.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna be a great dad, aren't you?" she asked reaching up to caress his hair.

"I'm gonna try to be." he smiled reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "How did you sleep?" he asked smiling at her.

"OK. I mean, this bed is uncomfortable, but waking up to you makes it worth it." she smiled looking over at him.

"Baby, what are we gonna do? I mean, how are we gonna tell our parents about the baby?" he asked looking over at her.

"I don't know Roger. My dad's gonna kill me when he finds out." she said cocking her head sideways to look at him.

"Maybe we should wait until you're 18 to tell everyone. That way, they can't do anything." he said looking up into her blue eyes.

"I was thinking about that. Maybe that would be the best thing. I mean, he's still gonna freak out, but at least it won't be that bad. And he can't stop us from having the baby." she said putting her hand on her stomach for the first time.

"Jules, everything is gonna be OK you know. I promise. I'm gonna take care of you and our baby." he smiled looking over at her.

"I know Roger. You've done nothing but take care of me since the day we met." she smiled leaning over to kiss him tenderly.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want, a boy or a girl?" Roger asked as they lay in his bed after he got out of the hospital.<p>

"A boy." she laughed looking over at him.

"A boy? No way. I want a girl. One with the most beautiful blue eyes like her mommy's." he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"What's wrong with a boy who has your green eyes? I love your green eyes." she smiled looking over at him.

"Nah, I want my little girl to have the same blue eyes as the love of my life." he smiled looking over at her.

"You would be such toast if we had a little girl with my eyes. You know that, right?" she laughed looking over at him.

"I don't care. As long as my little girl looks like her mommy, I'll be the happiest guy in the world." he smiled kissing her deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

"You and Roger are what? Jules, are you crazy?" April asked looking over at Jules as she held her pillow to her stomach.

"April, please don't freak out, OK? We didn't plan this, but we want to keep the baby." she said quietly looking up at her.

"And what about college? What about NYU and you wanting to be a filmmaker?" she asked looking over at her.

"Things happen April. Roger and I love each other and we want to be a family." she said looking over at her.

"And what about dad? You know he's gonna kill you. Last week you said you weren't gonna throw your life away and look what you're doing." she said looking over at her.

"I'm not throwing my life away April. I love Roger and he loves me. We want this baby." she said getting up from the bed.

"Jules, how are you gonna tell dad? You know he'll never let you and Roger keep this baby." April told her walking over to her.

"I'm not gonna tell him until after my birthday. I'll be 18 and he can't do anything about it." she said looking over at her.

"How far along are you?" she asked looking over at her.

"Almost 2 months." she smiled looking down to caress her stomach.

"Are you and Roger happy?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, we're really happy. Roger said he wants to marry me and have a family with me." she smiled looking over at her.

"Are you scared?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually excited. Roger's gonna be a great dad." she smiled looking up at her.

"What about what happened to mom after she had me?" she asked looking over at her.

"April, that sort of thing is not normal, you know? Just because mom died in childbirth, it doesn't mean you and me are gonna too." she said walking over to her.

"I hope not. You know Roger can't live without you." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm gonna be OK April. Everything is gonna be OK. You just can't tell dad. Promise me, you won't tell dad. At least not until I'm ready." she said sitting next to her.

"I won't Jules. I promise. Your secret is safe with me." she smiled leaning over to hug her sister.

"Thanks April." she smiled hugging her tight.

* * *

><p>"Jules, you look beautiful." April smiled as Jules got ready for the prom. She was wearing a light blue off the shoulder gown. It went all the way down to her ankles and she was wearing white open toe pumps.<p>

"Really? I mean, I want tonight to be perfect." she smiled looking over at her.

"It will be. You know you and Roger aren't gonna see anyone but each other tonight." she smiled fixing the back of her sisters hair.

"Did you guys tell Mark or Benny?" she asked looking over at her.

"Not yet. We were waiting for the right time. With Roger's accident and then prom coming up, we haven't had time." she said looking over at her.

"Roger'll be here soon. You should finish getting ready." she smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks April. For everything." she smiled looking over at her.

"Hey, you're my sister. And you're carrying my god child in there. There's nothing I won't do for you." she smiled as the doorbell rang.

"That's Roger. Can you..." she started before April cut her off.

"Yeah, I'll get it. Be prepared to make a grand entrance." she smiled before leaving the room.

"Thanks April." she smiled applying her lip gloss.

"Hi Roger. You look really nice." April smiled looking up at him as she opened the door. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a light blue tie and cumberbun. He had a band aid on his hairline where he bumped his head in the accident and his cast stuck out the sleeve of his jacket.

"Thanks. Is Jules ready?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Almost. You look great Roger." Dr. Erickson smiled as he came down the stairs.

"Thank you sir." he smiled looking up at him.

"How does your arm feel?" he asked picking up his camera from the table by the door.

"It hurts a little, but I'll be OK." he smiled looking over at him.

"Daddy, you're not gonna take like a million pictures of us, are you?" Jules laughed coming down the stairs.

"Baby, you look... wow. You look..." Roger started but was unable to finish his sentence.

"I would say you've managed to take this boys breath away." Dr. Erickson smiled looking up at Jules.

"Always." Roger said unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Well that was the plan." she laughed smiling down at Roger.

"Baby, you look incredible. Really." he smiled looking up at her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she smiled reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Smile you two. I want to get a picture." Dr. Erickson smiled looking over at them.

"Daddy, not too many, OK? We have to get going." Jules smiled as Roger smiled down at her.

"Roger, put her corsage on her." Dr. Erickson smiled as he held the camera to his eye.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." he smiled holding out the light blue flower to her.

"This is beautiful Roger. I love it." she smiled looking up at him as he helped her slip the corsage onto her wrist.

"I love you Jules." he smiled leaning down to kiss her as Dr. Erickson took pictures.

"You guys should be going. You don't want to be late for your own prom." April smiled looking up at them.

"Yeah, the limo's waiting." Roger smiled looking down at Jules.

"Limo?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, my parents thought it would be safer. You know, since my accident and everything." he smiled looking down at her.

"Good idea." she smiled looking up at him. "Daddy, remember you said I could stay out all night tonight." she smiled looking over at Dr. Erickson.

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble, OK?" he said looking over at them.

"Don't worry Dr. Erickson. I'll take really good care of her. I promise." Roger smiled putting his arm around Jules' waist as they left the house.

"This is a beautiful limo." she smiled looking up at Roger as he opened the door for her.

"Nothing but the best for my Baby and our baby." he smiled leaning down to kiss her before she got in.

"Roger, be careful when you say that. You never know who's listening." she laughed looking up at him.

"Don't worry. Frank won't tell anyone, right Frank?" he asked smiling up at the limo driver.

"Tell anyone what Roger?" he asked smiling back at them.

"Roger, you told the limo driver?" she laughed looking up at him.

"Well I had to tell someone." he laughed putting his arm around her and bringing her to him.

"Congratulations Jules." Frank smiled looking back at them.

"Thank you Frank." she smiled as Roger leaned down to kiss her head.

"Are you two ready for the prom?" he asked smiling at them.

"Yeah, we're ready Frank." Roger smiled looking up at him as they sat back and relaxed. When they arrived at the prom, Mark and his date and Benny and his were standing outside waiting for them to arrive.

"A limo? Roger, you went all out, didn't you?" Nanette asked smiling down at them holding Mark's hand.

"My mom did actually. Ever since my accident, she's been worried about me driving." he smiled helping Jules out of the limo.

"You look amazing Jules." Clara smiled standing next to Benny.

"Thanks Clara. So do you. Wow, I love that color on you." she smiled looking over at her.

"See Benny. Pink does look good on me." she smiled looking up at Benny smiling.

"Come on Baby, let's go inside. I want to dance with you all night." Roger smiled holding her in his arms.

"I would love that."' she smiled looking up at him as they entered the ballroom.

"So what are you guys doing after the prom? We were thinking of getting some six packs and drinking in the park." Benny smiled holding Clara's hand.

"We were just gonna spend the night upstairs. My dad rented a room for us." Roger smiled looking down at Jules.

"A room? Are you serious?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I want this to be a night to remember. For all of us." he smiled glancing down at her belly as he reached up to caress her face.

"I would really like that Roger. Sorry guys, looks like it's just me and Roger tonight." she smiled looking over at Mark, Nanette, Benny and Clara.

"We understand. You guys are so cute together." Nanette smiled looking up at Mark who was exchanging strange looks with Benny. As Roger and Jules danced, they held each other tight. They were the spotlight of the prom. When the prom ended they went upstairs to their room.

"Hey Baby, did you have a nice time tonight?" he asked standing next to her.

"I had an amazing night tonight. But it's not over yet you know. The night is still young and so are we." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

"That we are." he smiled leaning down to pick her up, so he could carry her to the bed.

"I love you Roger." she whispered leaning up to kiss him again.

"I love you too Jules." he smiled looking down into her eyes as he continued to kiss her. "I want to make this the most special night of your life." he whispered caressing her face.

"It already is Roger. I'm here with you." she smiled looking up at him as they removed one another's clothes and made love.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked looking down at her as she held her stomach.

"Yeah, I think so. My stomach hurts a little bit." she said looking up at him.

"Is it the baby?" he asked looking down at her worried.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Let me just go to the bathroom." she said looking up at him.

"Jules..." he started looking over at her.

"Roger, I'm fine. Just call room service. I'm hungry." she smiled looking over at him as she walked naked across the room to the bathroom.

"OK Baby." he answered smiling faintly before reaching over to the phone.

"Roger, come quick. Please." she cried out making Roger drop the phone before running towards the bathroom.

"Jules, what's the matter?" he asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I'm bleeding Roger. A lot." she cried looking up at him from the toilet.

"I'm taking you to the hospital right now." he said rushing back towards the bed where their clothes were.

"Roger, hurry. Please. Ow." she cried clutching her stomach bending down.

"I'm coming Baby. Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you." he called out gathering up their clothes so they could go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Roger, what happened?" Dr. Erickson asked as he rushed into the waiting room of the emergency room.<p>

"I don't know Dr. Erickson." was all Roger could get out.

"Mr. Davis." the nurse called out as Roger and Dr. Erickson jumped up.

"I'm her father. What's wrong with my daughter?" he asked looking over at her.

"Dr. Erickson, your daughter is gonna be fine. I can't tell you much more than that right now. But your daughter has requested to see ." she said looking up at him.

"Were you two drinking?" he asked looking down at Roger.

"No sir, of course not. Jules and I don't drink." he answered looking up at him. He almost wished it was that simple.

"Roger, tell me why Julianna is in the hospital." Dr. Erickson demanded looking over at him.

"Can I just go see Jules first? Please?" he asked looking over at him.

"I expect an answer when you get back Roger." he said looking over at him.

"OK sir. But can I just see her, please?" Roger asked as tears stung his eyes.

"Sure. Tell her I'm out here and I love her no matter what." he said looking over at him.

"I will. Thank you sir." he said before going to the examining room where Jules was. "Jules. Jules Baby, are you OK?" he asked quietly seeing her laying in the bed crying.

"I lost it Roger. I lost the baby." she cried not looking up at him.

"It's OK Baby. You're gonna be OK. That's all that matters." he whispered laying in the bed next to her.

"But Roger, I lost our baby." she cried clutching him tight.

"I'm sorry Baby. I'm so sorry." he whispered kissing her head holding back his own tears.

"What are we gonna do Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"We'll get past this Baby. I promise. We'll get through it together." he said kissing her head.

"What are we gonna tell my dad?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's up to you Baby. He's outside waiting to see you." he said caressing her head.

"He's here? What did you tell him?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing. But does it matter now?" he asked stroking her hair.

"He's gonna kill me. Oh my God, he's gonna kill me.' she cried laying her head back down on the bed.

"Baby, don't think about that now. You should get some rest. You need your rest." he told her kissing her head over and over again.

"Roger, will you send my dad in? Please? I need to talk to him." she said wiping her eyes.

"Why don't you rest Baby and let me handle it, OK?" he asked looking down at her.

"OK Roger. I love you." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, I love you so much. Never forget that, OK?" he said caressing her face.

"I never could." she said looking up at him before laying her head back down on the bed. He got up from the bed and left the room. When he got to the waiting room, Dr. Erickson was there waiting for him.

"Roger, how is she?" he asked looking over at him.

"She's gonna be OK." he told him as tears fell from his face.

"She had a miscarriage, didn't she?" Dr. Erickson asked looking over at him.

"Yeah. She was almost 2 months pregnant. She found out the other day." he told him quietly before leaving the hospital.

"I'm sorry Roger. I know you two must have really wanted this baby." he said looking over at him.

"Yeah we did, but as long as Jules is OK..." he started before breaking down. "What am I gonna do? I promised to take care of her and I couldn't. I couldn't do anything for her." he cried as Dr. Erickson took him into his arms.

"I know son, but there's nothing you could have done. Sometimes these things happen and there is no reason why." he said trying to comfort him.

"We were gonna take care of this baby and loving this baby more than anything in the world." he cried into the older mans shoulder.

"I know you would have." he said looking down at him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I don't want Jules to see me like this. Why don't you go in and see her? I'm sure she would like that." he said looking up at him wiping his face.

"Are you OK Roger?" he asked looking over at him.

"I will be. I just need to go for a walk. Tell her I love her and I'll be back soon." he told him before leaving the hospital.

"I will." he said before going back to the examining room where Jules was. "Julianna honey, are you OK?" Dr. Erickson said as he entered her room.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she cried looking up at him.

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry you lost the baby." he said sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry I got pregnant and didn't tell you. Roger and I were gonna tell you when I turned 18. were afraid you would be mad and not let us keep the baby." she cried looking up at him.

"Julianna, I'm not gonna tell you that I'm happy about you getting pregnant at 17, but the decision to keep this baby was yours and Rogers. It's not my place to tell you whether you could or couldn't keep your baby." he said looking down at her.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? I lost the baby. Mine and Roger's baby is gone and there's nothing we can do about it." she cried into her pillow as her father tried to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Roger, what are you doing here? I thought you and Jules were staying out all night." April said answering the door in her pajamas.

"She lost the baby April." he cried looking down at her.

"Oh my God, does my dad know?" she asked as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Yeah, he's at the hospital with her now. I couldn't stay there. I had to go for a walk and I just came here." he said looking over at her.

"I'm so sorry Roger. Do you want to come in? Do you want anything to drink?" she asked looking over at him.

"I could use a friggin beer right about now." he said wiping his eyes.

"Well my dad's not here, so do you want one?" she asked looking over at him.

"I could use one." he said looking up at her as she went into the kitchen for the beer. "What am I gonna do April? Jules lost the baby and she's really hurting right now and there's nothing I can do to help her." he cried burying his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Roger. Really I am." she said putting the bottle on the coffee table before hugging him.

"I can't help her April. I love her more than anything in the world and I can't help her." he cried as she held him tight.

"Roger, just love her. That'll help her through this." she said looking over at him.

"I'm afraid it's not enough." he said looking up at her.

"With you and Jules, it is. Trust me. You have no idea how much she loves you." she said looking over at him.

"Yeah, I do. Because I love her more." he said looking over at her.

"Then maybe you need to go back to the hospital and tell her." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, maybe I should. She probably thinks I left her." he said looking over at her.

"She knows you would never leave her Roger." she smiled looking over at him.

"Thanks April. For everything." he said standing up from the couch.

"I'm gonna get dressed and go with you. I need to see her." she said looking up at him.

"She'll like that." he said looking over at her before she went up to her room to get changed.

* * *

><p>"April, what are you doing here?" Dr. Erickson asked looking up at April and Roger as they entered the hospital.<p>

"Roger came by to tell me what happened. Is she OK?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, she'll be OK. She was asking for you though." he said looking up at Roger.

"I better go in there. I'll..." he started when April interrupted him.

"It's OK Roger. Just tell her I love her and I'm out here, OK?" she said looking up at him.

"Thanks April." he said before going into Jules' room. "Baby, are you OK?" he called out quietly as he walked over to her bed.

"I'm fine Roger." she said not looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I left Baby. I just needed to go for a walk. I got April." he said sitting next to her.

"Roger, I don't want to see her right now." she said still facing the wall.

"Baby, she's worried about you." he said walking around to the other side of the bed to face her.

"I don't want to see anyone." she said looking up at him.

"Jules, it's gonna be OK, you know? We'll get through this together. I promise." he said looking down at her.

"How Roger? How is everything gonna be OK?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Jules. I don't have all the answers. I wish I did." he said laying down next to her.

"Me too Roger." she said moving closer to him.

* * *

><p>"Be careful Baby." Roger said helping Jules into the house.<p>

"Roger, I got it. I can walk by myself, you know." she said walking up the stairs carefully.

"You shouldn't have to. I'm here to help you." he told her with his arm around her waist.

"Well I'm fine. I'm just gonna go upstairs and lay down." she said as Dr. Erickson and April followed them.

"Why don't you lay down in the living room. You shouldn't have to climb those stairs." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I'm fine. I just want to lay down in my own bed. Stop being so over protective." she snapped looking up at him.

"Julianna, he's only trying to help." Dr. Erickson said looking over at her.

"I don't need help daddy. I can walk on my own. I had a miscarriage, I'm not crippled." she cried struggling to go upstairs to her room.

"I'm just trying to..." Roger started before April cut him off.

"Give her time Roger. This is really rough for her." April said looking up at him.

"I know. It's rough on me too." Roger said looking up the stairs as he heard Jules' door close.

"Roger, don't take it personally. Just make sure you let her know that you love her no matter what. She'll be OK." Dr. Erickson said looking over at him.

"I do love her Dr. Erickson. More than she'll ever know." he said looking over at him before going towards the door.

"Roger, where are you going?" April asked going after him.

"I need some time alone. Tell Jules I'll call her, OK? And that I love her." Roger said looking down at her shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Roger, you just need to give her time. She'll be OK eventually." she said looking up at him.

"I don't know how. Um... I'll talk to you later April. I need to go home." he said looking down at her before walking down the steps and going home. April went into the house and looked up the stairs.

"Daddy, I don't know what to do." April said as Dr. Erickson stood over her.

"There's nothing we can do April. This is something that Julianna and Roger need to get through together." he said looking down at her.

"I know dad. I'm gonna go up and check on Jules, OK?" she said looking up at him.

"OK sweetie." he said looking down at her as she raced up the stairs.

"Jules, can I come in?" April called out knocking on the door.

"Go away April. I wanna be alone." she yelled crying into her pillow.

"You know Jules, you're not alone in this. Roger lost the baby too and you're not being fair to him." she said entering the room anyway.

"What do you know about it April? You don't know what it's like to be pregnant. Me and Roger wanted this baby more than anything in the world and then it was just gone. We had all these plans and now the baby is gone." she yelled at her as she cried.

"But Roger's still here. Stop shutting him out." April yelled back standing over her.

"April, mind your business and get out." she yelled before laying back donw and crying into her pillow again.

"You know what Jules? You're gonna keep shutting people out and you're gonna find yourself alone." she said looking down at her before leaving the room.

"You shouldn't have done that April." Dr. Erickson said as April came rushing out of the bedroom.

"Why not dad? She's acting so selfish. Like she's the only one who lost the baby. Roger's suffering too and she's not gonna be happy until she pushes him away for good." she yelled running down the stairs and out of the house. When she left she rushed to Roger's house. He was leaving the house with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Roger, where are you going?" April asked looking up at him.

"Away from here. I can't do this anymore. I know Jules blames me for what happened to the baby. And I can't be here where she's constantly reminded of it." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, don't do this. You can't give up on her that easily. She's just having a really tough time. She needs you." she said looking up at him as he walked quickly down the street.

"She doesn't need me to remind her of losing the baby. It'll be easier for her to get past it without me around." he said still walking as she ran after him.

"Roger, aren't you gonna say good bye to Jules? You love her and she loves you." she said as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I can't April. It'll be too hard. I just need to leave." he said looking down at her.

"And what am I supposed to tell my sister?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't know. I just can't stand to stay and see her this way." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, if you leave now, you're only gonna hurt her more and then what?" she asked looking up at him.

"I just can't stay for it April. She shuts me out and she cries all the time. I can't take it anymore April." he said starting to walk again.

"And what am I gonna do when Jules finds out that you're gone?" she argued looking over at him.

"Just tell her I love her April, OK?" he asked turning around to her before continuing down the street.

"How am I supposed to do that Roger?" she yelled looking over at him as he started running. As she turned around to go home, she wondered what she was gonna tell Jules about Roger. She entered the Erickson house and went up to her room and closed the door. She plopped on her bed and put on her stereo.

* * *

><p>"April. April, wake up." Dr. Erickson called out knocking on April's bedroom door.<p>

"Come in dad." she yelled out waking up.

"April, have you seen Jules?" Dr. Erickson asked coming into April's room first thing in the morning.

"Maybe she's with Roger." she said sitting up in her bed. "Oh my God, Roger." she said jumping out of her bed.

"What is it?" he asked watching her rush out of her bedroom.

"Roger left yesterday daddy." she said looking up at him as she ran down the stairs.

"What do you mean he left yesterday?" he asked going after her.

"He ran away dad. He couldn't stand to see her the way she was." she said slipping her sandles on before opening the door.

"You don't think..." he started before rushing after her.

"Daddy just stay here. I'm gonna see if I can find her." she said looking back at him as she ran towards Roger's house. When she got there she saw Jules sitting on the steps crying into her hands. "Hey Jules." she said quietly sitting next to her.

"He's gone April. He left because I drove him away. It's my fault." she cried lookinng up at her sister.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. He just needed to get away. He loves you." she said looking over at her.

"Did you know he was leaving?" she asked looking up at her.

"I caught him leaving yesterday after I left your room. He told me to tell you he loves you. He just needed to get away. He couldn't stand to see you upset like you were." she said looking over at her.

"How could you have kept this from me April? You're supposed to be my sister." she said standing up in front of her.

"I didn't want to hurt you Jules. I don't even know where he went." she said looking over at her.

"Thanks a lot April. You know how much I love him. How could you do this to me?" she yelled at her before running away from her. As she ran into the house she rushed up to her room.

"Julianna, what happened." Dr. Erickson asked looking up the stairs as April opened the door. "April what's the matter with your sister?" he asked looking down at April.

"She found out Roger left and now she's mad at me for not telling her." she told him starting to cry.

"It'll be OK. He'll come back. You know he can't live with out her." he said looking down at her.

"I don't know what to do dad. She hates me now." she cried looking up at him.

"She doesn't hate you April. She's just really hurt right now." he said looking down at her.

"Daddy, you don't understand. I knew that Roger ran away and I didn't tell her. Maybe she would have been able to stop him, but I didn't give her a chance. I was afraid to tell her because I didn't want to hurt her. But instead, I hurt her even more. She's never gonna talk to me dad. Ever again." she cried running up to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>"Collins. Collins, it's Jules. Um... is um... Roger there?" Jules asked as she sat up in her bed.<p>

"No Babygirl, he's not here. Are you OK? I didn't know he was supposed to visit this weekend." he said sitting in the loft.

"He ran away Collins. I had a miscarriage on prom night and he left." she cried wiping her eyes.

"Oh Babygirl, I'm so sorry. Why did he leave?" he asked looking around the loft.

"It's all my fault. I lost the baby and I shut him out. All he wanted to do was help me and be there for me and I chased him away. I shouldn't have, but I did. I got out of the hospital yesterday and I went to Roger's house today and his mom said he left a note saying he was running away. I don't know where he is and I have to apologize to him for the way I've been acting." she cried looking over at a picture of her and Roger that was on her night stand.

"Sorry Babygirl, he's not here. But if I see him, I'll tell him to call you as soon as possible, OK?" he told her looking down.

"Thank you Collins. And if you see him, tell him I love him and I need him, OK?" she said taking the picture off of her night stand.

I will Babygirl. I miss you so much." he said holding back tears.

"I miss you too sweetie. Bye." she said hanging up the phone before laying down on her bed.

"Roger, you have to talk to her." Collins said walking over to the couch.

"I can't Collins. You should see the way she looked at me. She blames me for the miscarriage. It happened after we made love." he said looking over at him.

"She doesn't blame you Roger. She misses you and loves you." he said sitting next to him.

"I love her too. That's why I can't go back there. I can't stand to see her hurt like that and every time she looks at me I can tell that I remind her of what happened." he said looking over at him.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked looking over at him.

"I don't know. I just need time to think." he said leaning his head back on the back of the couch.

"OK man, but I think you should call her and at least tell her where you are." he said looking over at him.

"I can't Collins. She'll come here and I just can't stand to see the look on her face." he said getting up and going into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy, I was thinking, maybe I should go to Brown." Jules said looking over at Dr. Erickson as they ate dinner.

"What about NYU? I thought you wanted to be a filmmaker?" he asked looking over at her.

"I changed my mind. I thought I would try doing something practical. Like being a doctor or something." she said looking down into her plate.

"Jules, what's behind this change of heart?" he asked looking over at her.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know where Roger is and it makes no sense for me to go to the city and room with Collins if Roger's not there. Those were our plans. I don't feel right doing it without him." she said looking up at him.

"Jules, I think you should go anyway. You never know. Roger might show up in the fall." April said looking up at her.

"What's the use? He's not gonna be there. And he doesn't love me anymore anyway. Daddy, I'm gonna go up to my room, OK?" she said looking up at him as she got up from the table.

"It's OK sweetie. Go ahead." he said looking over at her as she ran up the stairs.

"She's a mess isn't she dad?" April said looking up the stairs.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do for her anymore. But I guess if she wants to go to Brown to forget about Roger, it's better than her locking herself in her room like she's been doing most of the summer." he said looking over at her.

"Yeah I guess. But I wish she would go to NYU anyway. I'm sure Roger's there and he just doesn't want Collins to tell her that he's there." she said looking over at him.

"I don't think it's such a good idea if she sees Roger again at this point. She's still hurting over the miscarriage. I'm afraid seeing him would hurt her even more." he said looking over at her.

"Dad, how can you say that. Roger and Jules are made for each other. They're supposed to be together." she said getting up from the table to go to Jules' room. "Jules, I'm coming in." she called out just walking into her room.

"April, what are you doing? You don't knock anymore?" she snapped as she wiped her eyes and hid the picture of Roger she was looking at away.

"You're not giving up on you and Roger, are you?" she asked walking over to the nightstand taking out the picture she had just put away.

"I guess I have no choice, do I? He gave up on me first." she yelled getting up from her bed to walk around the room.

"He hasn't given up on you. Jules, you owe it to him to go to the city to see if he's there." she said looking up at her.

"Collins would have told me by now if he was there. And anyway, if he is there, he knows where I am and he could call me. At least to tell me that he was OK." she said looking over at her.

"Jules, he's hurting. Hurting over losing the baby and losing you." she yelled looking over at her.

"He didn't lose me. Not until he left me April. We were supposed to get married and live our lives in the city together raising our baby. But then I lost the baby and things just got all messed up." she said starting to cry again.

"You treated him like it was his fault. Every time he looked at you, he saw the pain in you face. What was he supposed to do?" April yelled looking over at her.

"April, you don't understand. You really don't." she yelled opening the door to her room, running down the stairs leaving the house.

"What happened?" Dr. Erickson asked looking up the stairs.

"She doesn't understand why Roger left. And she refuses to go to New York after him." she said looking down at him.

"April, why do you always have to yell at her about this? You know she's having a hard time." Dr. Erickson asked looking up at her.

"Because I see what Roger and Jules had. It's not over dad. I know it's not over between them." she yelled running out of the house as well.

* * *

><p>"Dad, has Jules come home yet?" April asked looking up at Dr. Erickson as she entered the kitchen.<p>

"She should be in her room. I went to bed early last night." he said looking over at her.

"She's not dad. She's gone." she said looking over at him.

"What do you mean she's not in her room?" he asked coming out from behind the counter and rushing up the stairs. When they got to her room Dr. Erickson looked in her closet and April looked in her nightstand.

"All of her pictures of Roger are gone dad." she said looking over at him.

"Her clothes and her bag is gone too. Is there a note anywhere?" he asked looking around the room.

"I don't see one. Dad, maybe she went to New York to find Roger." she suggested looking over at him.

"I'm gonna call Collins. Do you have his number?" he asked looking over at her.

"It should be on the phone bill. She calls him once a week." she said looking up at him as they went down the stairs.

"Here, I found it." he said looking over at her as he grabbed the phone and began dialing.

"Dad, let me talk to him." she said taking the phone from him. "Collins, it's April. Is Jules there?" she asked as Dr. Erickson stood over her.

"No, she's not. Why, she's gone?" he asked looking over at Roger.

"Yeah. Um Collins, is Roger there?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"No Babygirl. Roger's not here." he said as Roger got up from the couch to go to him.

"Collins, please. Don't lie to me, OK? It's really important. I think she ran to New York to find Roger." she said looking up at Dr. Erickson.

"Babygirl..." he repeated looking over at Roger.

"Dammit Collins, I need to know. My sister may have run to New York to find him. If you hear anything from either one of them, please, please call me, OK? I'm really worried about her." the 16 year old yelled crying into the phone.

"April, I promise. If Jules shows up here, I'll call you immediately, OK?" he told her trying not to lie to the young girl.

"Thank you Collins. Thank you so much." she said looking up at Dr. Erickson.

"No problem Babygirl. Anything I can do to help you." he said looking over at Roger who looked very worried.

"OK bye." she said hanging up the phone.

"Jules is gone?" Roger asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, April said that she may have run away to New York to find you." he said looking down at her.

"When did she leave?" he asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, but I'm assuming it was sometime last night or really early this morning. At least long enough for her to get here." he said going into the kitchen.

"What the hell did I do to her?" he yelled running his fingers through his hair as he walked around the loft.

"Roger, you have to go out and find her. She needs you to go out and find her." Collins said looking up at him.

"How am I gonna find her? This city if friggin huge. Where would I start?" he asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, but I know she doesn't know where I live, so she's probably wandering around lost." he said looking over at him.

"What am I gonna do Collins?" he asked looking over at him.

"I don't know man, but when Babygirl walks in here, you better be smart enough to apologize to her and try to start over again." he said looking over at him.

"I will man. You have no idea how much I regret not staying there for her. Or talking to her when she called here every damn week. Collins I screwed up so bad." he cried looking over at him.

"I just hope it's not too late." he said looking over at him.

"Me too." Roger said going into his room taking out his pictures of Jules before laying down in his bed and crying.

* * *

><p><em>2 Years later<em>

_Julianna hasn't shown up anywhere yet. She didn't go to Brown or NYU. She stopped calling Roger and Collins and her father and April didn't know where she was. She seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. When April graduated high school, she decided to go to New York to see if she could find her sister. She knew she had to be somewhere close enough to Roger, so that when she was ready to talk to him, she could find him. She decided to go to live in the loft with them for when her sister did show up. Roger was playing in a band and Collins was still going to college at NYU._

"Hey Collins, I'm here." April called out as she, Mark and Benny entered the loft.

"Babygirl, you are looking more and more like your sister every time I see you." he smiled getting up from the window seat to hug her.

"Where's Roger?" she asked looking around.

"In his room. He rarely comes out of there. Unless it's for band practice or to perform." he told her quielty pointing towards Roger's room.

"Has anyone heard from Jules since the last time I called?" she asked looking over at them.

"No Babygirl, sorry." Collins answered taking a beer out of the refrigerator.

"I swear, I have no idea where my sister is and what she's thinking. She should have been here by now." she said looking over at him as she opened the beer.

"I don't know either April." Mark said looking over at her.

"Hey April, I didn't hear you come in." Roger said coming out of her room as he walked into the kitchen for a beer.

"Yeah, hi 's up?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing. I'm gonna be in my room writing, OK?" he said looking around before going back in his room.

"See what I mean? He rarely comes out of his damn room." Collins said looking over at her.

"Yeah well, I'm gonna change that." she said putting her beer down on the metal counter before storming into Roger's room. "Roger, what's going on? Collins says you never come out of your room. You can't keep hiding in here forever." she said looking over at him.

"April, is this why you came here? To badger me?" he asked sitting on his bed looking up from his guitar.

"She's been gone 2 years Roger. You have to move on. This is not healthy for you." she said looking down at him.

"Well what else am I gonna do? I can't think of moving on April. I still love her and I lost her. I left and now I don't know where she is and that's my fault." he yelled leaning his guitar against the bed before getting up.

"I don't know where she is either Roger and she's my sister. She didn't just run away from you, she ran away from me too. That's not your fault. If it was your fault she would have contacted me or my dad a long time ago, but she didn't. She's stayed under the radar from everyone else too." she yelled looking over at him.

"Yeah well, what do you want me to do April?" he asked looking over at her.

"Move on with your life. Obviously Jules is not coming back." she yelled looking over at him.

"I don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to do that." he told her quietly before leaving his room and walking out of the loft.

"What happened April?" Benny asked looking over at her.

"What does it sound like happened Benny? I'm trying to get him to move on." she answered going back into the kitchen to retrieve her beer.

"He is no where near ready for that yet." Mark said looking over at her.

"It's been 2 years Mark. If not now, when?" she asked looking over at him.

"He still loves her Babygirl. You have no idea what's he's goes through every night without her. Not knowing where she is. When she's coming, if she's coming. It's tearing him apart. Him moving on is not even on the radar for him." he said looking over at her.

"I don't know Collins. I hate seeing him like this. I remember a time when he was the most alive person on the planet. Now, he's dying inside and all he wants is Jules and she couldn't care less. About him or me." she yelled walking into what was to become her room.

"I bet having her hear is not gonna help him much." Mark said quietly looking over at Collins.

"Not with her looking so much like Jules." Collins answered looking up at him.


End file.
